1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device used at a memory module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of computer technology, operation speed of a computer is gradually increased, and then heat generation power of electronic components in a main body of the computer is gradually increased. If the electronic components in the main body of the computer become overheated, they may temporarily or permanently lose effectiveness. To avoid this situation, heat dissipation performance of the electronic components in the computer becomes very important. As a result, besides cooling fans disposed at a computer housing and a power supply, heat dissipation devices need to be additionally disposed to the electronic components whose temperature easily becomes high such as a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), and a memory module on a motherboard to reduce temperature of the electronic components in high-speed operation. Thus, the main body of the computer operates more smoothly.
Presently, a cooling plate is usually disposed on the memory module directly to dissipate the heat for the memory module, and then the cooling plate is utilized to increase heat dissipation area to dissipate heat. However, heat cannot be effectively dissipated out of the memory module only in a natural convection way, and thus heat dissipation effect is not good.